Freyjabauger - A Fire Emblem H-eroes Story
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: Deep in the woods outside of Folkhalla is an ornate manor, far from the eyes of the nearby villages. It goes by many names depending on the clientele of the evening. But for those there tonight, it is called the Freyjabaugr - a bordello full of plenty of milk and cookies.
1. Lounge

Deep in the winter woods, the opulent manor glowed with festive fertile light. The cold outside was abated by the crackling fires and the heat of writhing bodies in every parlor. It had many names, but tonight it was known as the _Freyjabaugr. _And much like the goddess of yore and her lascivious necklace, the women of the evening were all proud to bear or ultimately bear a certain mantle.

Mother.

Inside, The ladies walked freely through the manor. Most wearing the same attire that could be generously called 'clothing, and all wearing rich festive hats with mistletoe pinned in the hem lining. Some already carried a few gifts from the gentlemen that they'd shared time with. Their many suitors concealed themselves with false beards and matching hats - and nothing else.

In the main lounge, a few stragglers watched the center stage and the lascivious, lithe dancer atop it. Her sultry coos captivated her audience - young, old, and very much fertile. And the dancer kept them up and ready as she ground and writhed upon the flawless silver pole.

Azura traded her usual attire for something more festive and risque - essentially a wrap of ribbons that barely covered her breasts and nethers. Each and every curve beyond those intimates were on full display, right down to the ties around her arms and legs. The way she flaunted and frolicked across the stage left a lovely storm of blue hair coiling around purple weaves. All hiding the sensual hints of her fair flesh.

She sang sultry songs of snow and ice, winter and revelry that she punctuated with her body. Her audience listened with raptured delight in deep, plush chairs. She didn't pay attention to who lingered or left - her only true focus was on the song.

Time crawled as she cooed carol after sultry carol, eyeing the bearded suitors that passed by. A few walked by, cock's out with ribbons tied near their bases. She sometimes saw her fellow mothers being led in and out to the nearby halls. Occasionally, the suitor decided to sit down, and bring his lady with him for a little light refreshment.. Such as the Hoshidan queen on her knees before one such man.

Mikoto wore the designated uniform of the _Freyjabaugr_, but just barely. Her sheer red babydoll was straining against the supple mother's massive tits. Pebbly nipples stuck out on full display after one too many fur-lined bras had snapped off her chest. Her hat was a little lopsided, exposing more of her obsidian tresses.

The queen's gentle stomach was compressed around the festive onyx belt, much as her neck was squeezed by the matching little choker. Black mid-length gloves and knee high-heeled boots completed her attire. Especially since her thong was wrapped around her gentleman's cock.

Mikoto popped off his cock and swirled her tongue around the slit. Her eyes glanced over to her dancing daughter before turning to her entranced suitor. She smiled and softly said, "Doesn't she have a lovely voice? I'm proud of her - as equally proud as any of my darling children.

The queen let him enjoy Azura's performance as she tended to his loins. She brought her panties up to his crown and dabbed up some spit. The silky sheer undergarments made him bristle as she rolled her panties back down to his shaft. "I can't sing as well as her...but I do have another skill with my throat you know~"

Mikoto winked before plopping him back in her mouth. The man groaned as her tongue playfully lashed against his shaft. The eager queen guided him back to her waiting throat.

She pushed him down.

"S-Shit!"

She grinned around his girth as inch after fat inch was gulped down her made it look so effortless as her throat bulged out. Her lips caressed his base. His pubes brushed against her, making her giggle with his cock encased in her windpipe.

Mikoto backed off his shaft and wrested off him with a loud, wet _pop_. her easy breaths were eclipsed by the wheezing suitor. The queen chuckled at his plight as she brushed her lingerie aside and let her tits sway freely. She cupped each bountiful breast and jiggled them invitingly. "I could keep doing that...or I could use _these_."

The suitor was nodding so fast she'd swear his neck would snap. Slowly, with agonizing, tantalizing mirth, she poured her bosom over his cock until he was utterly smothered in her tit-flesh. Mikoto gently raked her nails across her creamy skin before grabbing the sides and pushing the together.

She could feel the eyes on her - the men who were drawn from her daughter's dance and to her lascivious acts. Even Azura slowed her motions as she keenly watched her guardian's sordid work. Mikoto wasn't swayed or perturbed - she was confident in herself and her choices off the throne.

The suitor enjoyed the queen's royal touch as she kneaded her bosom like the finest baker. Her soft voice reached his ears. "Nice, aren't they? Maybe not as good as Nohr's dragons, but you'll find them to be just as soft, and equally priceless."

She adjusted her grip, pointing her nipples more inward. The sharp nubs rolled over his shaft, causing both of them to react. Guttural groans and lustful purrs filled the brief void as Azura started a new carol.

The queen leaned in and smooched his cockhead. "You know, Camilla sometimes comes down here - not these nights of course, but you may see her if you visit regularly. Who knows- you may even see more than one."

She spat on him - an act lacking in malice or arrogance. In this den of sin she was less of a queen and more of a strumpet, and she proudly stood on both clashing stations. A regal voice rumbled a harlot's call. "Mmm, so hot. I wonder who you are under that beard...are you perhaps someone I know?"

It was said in jest- she truly didn't care. She'd seen to several men already tonight - strapping, virile men of different tones and ages. It was a shame that they'd put forth so little in 'borrowing' her - she was left craving more after they'd already spirited away. But finally, she hit the perfect catch in the form of some kind of blueblood hidden behind the tacky cover.

Mikoto suppressed a giggle. As ridiculous as the beards were, they did their job nicely. The man throbbing in her tits could be anyone - Hero, soldier, or even just a rich noble with the commander's ear. It could even be… '_Oh my, focus Mikoto,'_ she chided herself before turning back to her suitor.

"Mmm, you seem strong - I'd love to be in your arms, keeping me warm on this cold night," she hugged herself against his dick. Mikoto nuzzled the throbbing crown, giggling as a dollop of pre-nut smeared her cheek. "Wouldn't that be nice - us, laying in bed. Under mountains of blankets… maybe with your cock in my ass?"

Her casual admission sent icy down his back. Instantly, the queen-mother tightened her tit-trap until he was consumed in her bosom. Only his quivering slit was free for her to salivate over. A noble yet sultry laugh escaped her lips at the sight.

"Oho ho ho - Oh my dear, you have no idea what you're in for, do you? Well you must've known when you stepped in, but when you picked _me_?"

_Ptoo!_

Drool - slobber, poured from her open mouth. She panted like a bitch in heat, and the clear sign of her thighs scraping together was clear to see. She resisted the urge to finger herself and focused on him.

"I'm not one of the young vixens fated for birth - I've been there, and the cravings it leaves has been like no dream, or nightmare, you could possibly imagine. I'm a woman in my prime, and ready to sire more heirs...but are you worthy of it?"

Her breasts fell away as she grabbed his dick with both hands. Mikoto's mad sneer seared into his mind as he watched the horny queen pump her spit and his pre-seed over his shaft.

"I'm going to _drain _you, boy. You better have a few potions on hand, because when I get you in my arms...you're not leaving until I'm comatose. And I'm gonna start with a nice, hot helping of soup - fresh from this thick carrot. "

She reared down and lightly nipped at his hanging foreskin.

"So _cum."_

"Gah!"

Mikoto chirped in glee as a hot, sticky rope lashed across her beautiful face. Her lips opened wide to swallow the rest up and gobble down the salty taste of a man's eggnog. Though her cheeks billowed and her throat struggled to swallow as much as she could, in the end a heaping drizzling of nut glazed over her chest. A sticky web was formed between her exposed bosom and the strained babydoll that left smears across the sheer nightie.

The queen ate as much as he offered. As he softened in her lips, she brought her tounge out to coax and clean as much leftover spunk as she could muster. She kept her eyes locked on the mysterious man as she bobbed her head up and down.

_Pwah~_

Mikoto pulled away, mouth open and clear of cum. She rose to her feet, wearing the stain as a sign of pride. Her fist took her bunched up panties and smeared them all over his dick as she pulled him up and cooed, "You still have more time with me, handsome. Why don't we head upstairs~"

Azura watched her guardian depart with a final wink to her pseudo-daughter. The dancer continued her routine, bringing her leg high and straddling against the pole until her feet were off the ground. She spun, gaze still sharp over the rancorous cheers. She knew she had the eyes of a particular duo and licked her lips.

'_I can't wait to get off stage.'_


	2. Rooms 1 and 2

Upstairs from the main hall, a tantalizing chorus echoed from the many closed doors. In one such room, two women from the world of Elbie - future mothers both, were entertaining their respective guests.

"Hah hah! I-Is that the best you've go-ooooo-t?"

Lyn's bravado was betrayed by her lustful panting. Her nails dug into the bed as she bucked back against the fat cock in her twat. The remains of her 'uniform' tossed about the room save her belt, choker, and hat. Her bare skin was coated in sweat, while the rest was pooling around her on the crumpled sheets. "C-Come on! I'm getting tired!"

The man behind her growled at her taunts. He grabbed her disheveled ponytail and yanked it back. Lyn hissed in pain. "F-Fuck!"

He was as merciless on her long hair as he was on her twat. Lyn's words were replaced by oaths and yelps, pouring out of her smiling lips. She liked goading them on. It helped to juice them up and give it their all. Plus, she got plowed until she melted into the sheets.

Win/win.

She turned back to him with a lustful gleam. "Finally getting your nerve huh? You've got a lo-nngh! -way before I'm like Ninian~"

"EYAAAAAAAAAH!"

The manakete's voice tore through the room, making the humans wince mid-fuck. As one, the two glanced over the other bed and the utter devastation being wrought upon the poor dancing dragon. Pinned to the sheets, with her ankles rattling around her ears - was Ninian.

Her hat had long since flopped off, joining the rest of her discarded silver dancer's uniform and leaving her utterly bare. The burly, bushy-beard fellow tightened his grip on Ninian's ankles as he slammed into her sopping wet twat. Sweat flew off her body with every jaw-rattling thrust. The dancing dragon's eyes rolled back, mouth full of her own gargling spit

Quite simply - she was _gone_.

The dancer gripped his arms, digging her nails into his bulging muscles. He ignored her and doubled his downward thrusts into her frigid pussy. The friction of his thrusts had managed to thaw the ice dragon's horde, but for how much longer, he didn't know. Or care.

Ninian's cool breath blasted in his beard, leaving tiny crystals in its wake. From between her uprolled, tear-soaked eyes, an unnerving glint of light flickered and died at sporadic pace. As she rode out climax after mind-melting climax, her digits shifted between benign and draconic.

"Damn!"

Her suitor swore, briefly letting go of her ankles. She instinctively kicked them down and swiftly wrapped around his waist. The burly banger wasn't keen to let her do that though, and decided to give her something else to do with her legs.

He seized her breasts, squeezing them between meaty fists. Ninian's eyes flew open as her voice cracked from abuse. The dancing dragon's legs unhooked and flew straight into the air

Lyn was literally pulled back to her own situation as her client pushed her cheek first into the sheet. She glared back and snarled out, "D-Don't underestimate me - I'm not that ge-gen-f-fuck!"

_Plap Plap Plap Plap Plap Plap Plap _

Loud, lascivious slaps thundered through the room from the two couplings. Both buxom women relished in the attention, gladly offering their bodies to keep the Order's coffers strong. It wasn't like they were being exploited either - they were near a threshold in their worlds, with bodies yearning for children that couldn't be too far in their futures.

They could be allies, they could be lucky travelers. They could even be enemy soldiers for what little the duo cared. All that mattered was getting fucked enough to rattle out the vivid memories of hundreds of battles.

But the beds weren't creaking. Given the varying clientele, the Order could certainly afford the caution of having solid oak frames reinforced with all manner of inlay and runes. It merely rattled under the powerful, pistoning pounding in the two Elbian beauties.

"You...y-you! I'm CUMMING!"

Despite all her bravado, Lyn ultimately succumbed first. Her body went limp as the stranger's potent seed filled her womb. In a few sizeable spurts, her core was sloshing. Pregnency would've been inevitable, if not for the queer nature of being a Hero in Askr.

He pulled out, offering a parting shot across her upturned ass. Lyn's muffled moans barely reached over the sweaty, spit-soaked sheets. Erotic shocks seared her vision as her eyes rolled back. Her jaw flexed shut around the bunched up sheet.

When she came to, she was on her back, staring at the dim ceiling. The smug suitor next to her was downing a swig of mead, clearly proud of the work he'd done. Lyn clicked her teeth and opened her mouth to retort.

"E-EyaaAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The two turned in time to see two streams of milk spraying out of Ninian's flopping breasts and onto her shocked suitor's chest. Lyn turned back to the man and swiped his half-gone mug. She nudged to the busty dragon and tipped the mead to her lips with a grin. "Want a better drink?"

* * *

_Slurp slurp sluuuurp_

"_Pwah~"_

Lyn pulled off the dragon's weeping chest, mouth full of icy cold manakete milk. Her former client was next to her, wildly squeezing and sucking on Ninian's other teat. The other man had departed to dress his minor wounds.

The busty dancer stirred and shook off her long-held stupor. 'I...What's happening?"

"Welcome back, Nin!" Lyn chirped, chin dripping with milk.

Ninian cocked her head aside before realization hit her. "Oh I uh...d-did I do it again?" she timidly asked.

Lyn smiled kindly before rising with a wince. "Yeah. don't worry though - I've got some saved up for you too."

Ninian looked down at the mug in her friend's hands - full to the brim with frosty cold milk. _Her_ milk. "I um...L-Lyn I don't think-huh?!"

The plainswoman poured down the whole frosty beverage in her eager lips. Her cheeks billowed out, much to the manakete's shock. Lyn tossed the mug back across the bed before diving onto Ninian and capturing her shocked lips. "_Mmph?!"_

The suitor backed away, letting the two elbie beauties indulge in each other's bodies. Thier lips stayed locked togehter, tounge fencing between a cascade of milk pouring into Ninian's lips. Legs draped together, arms caressed sides. Lyn's perky breasts smooshed against Ninian's bustier, leaking tits as the two were lost in thier own private heaven.

The suitor didn't waste time and started jerking off to the captivating sight of two women in such deep passion. His mead and milk forgotten as he eyed supple curves and flawless skin. None of them even realized the door had been open the whole time, or who had been watching.

Louise chuckled as she shut the door. The sight inside had left her nipples hard beneath her babydoll, and her slit dripping out of her misplaced thong. The rest of her uniform was intact, albeit a touch disheveled like her hat. "Oh my, they're having fun in there~".

The man behind her wasn't privy to the same sights, but he was content to saw against the new mother's perfect thighs. Louise shuddered in delight, letting her arousal drip across his prodding prickhead. "Ooooh. O-One moment dear - let's get in the room first, shall we?"

Louise reached back and grabbed his hands. She guided one to her hip and the other to her opposing thigh. Her ass rolled back against his crotch, the only silent warning he was going to get before she leaned her body to the side, letting his cock slide out of her now-open thighs..

Her man caught on and swiftly reacted, securing her thighs and hip as she settled in a familiar pose - the bride carry. His performance made her giggle in delight as she traced her fingers through his fake beard. "You pulled that off perfectly~"

He carried them into the room next to the others, depositing her on the single, spacious bed. Louise stretched out, showing off every curve of her supple body beneath her sheer babydoll. She brought a finger up to her chin and coyly smirked. "You know, I think you deserve something special for that."

She could tell he was interested without even looking down to confirm it. Instead she focused on pushing a pillow under her hips, propping them up. Her gloved hands reached down to prop open her buttcheeks and expose her winking star. "Stick it in, dear - fuck my ass~"

She expected him to jump at the chance, but in truth the younger man seemed a bit...nervous. It actually endeared her to the lad quite a bit, and she offered him a comforting smile. "No need to fret my dear - we Heroes are made of sterner stuff you know."

Her hands reached forward, gently grabbing his hips and guiding him closer. His cock nudged against her puckered hole. He sucked in breath and pushed forward…

Louise shifted down, making his cock brush against her untouched slit. She giggled at his bewildered face and reached for the nearby nightstand. "I jest. Use this."

She handed him the bowl of jelly and left him to handle the rest. Sweet mewls escaped her lips as she felt him roll his hands and smear her butt with jelly. Her arms reached over her head as she relaxed into her thoughts.

Louise was at peace with this...mostly. Her terms were honored thus far, and not a single man save her husband had entered her loins. It made her a bit contentious as a candidate, but those that still took the plunge found a heavenly pair of lips and sinfully tight rear waiting for them.

Just like the lucky young 'lord' before her.

Louise was no fool - she recognized nobility when she saw it. Wether he was one of the Order's Heroes or just a sire of Zenith wasn't to her interests. His station meant nothing to her tonight. He was a client, and she a brothel worker.

The mother reached down and propped open her cheeks again. The same serene smile greeted him as she coaxed him close. "Now just focus on what feels good."

She should've specified 'who'.

* * *

"Oh, yes! More, more, MORE!"

Louise gripped the edges, screaming wildly. Her hat flopped over and knocked her in the nose, tapping her with every raid thrust. Curling and flexing her toes had dislodged her boots and left a single one hanging off ehr foot. Spit, tears, and sweat flowed down her face as she gazed at the mysterious young man utterly dominating her.

For any timidness he had, it was clear that had past the moment she'd let him in her ass. Whoever he was - _whatever_ he was, it no longer mattered to her. He was her client - her _master_.

Louise felt him shift atop her, still plowing her ass. She cracked a teary eye open in time to see him linger near her face. The mother resisted the urge to lunge forward and squeaked out, "N-No ki-eeeeeeh"

He remembered the rule and evaded her lips. Instead, the suitor reached down for her neck and attacked the space between her choker and chin. Her hands flew up and pinned him there, letting him succkle and nip her sweaty flesh. Thier hips kept crashing together as she let happily let him plunder her rump.

She'd have time with her beloved tomorrow - for tonight, she belonged to the _Freyjabauger._


	3. Rooms 3 and 4

"_Oh, yes! More, more, MORE!"_

Ingrene gasped - she knew that voice. "L-Lady Louise?!"

Her query was lost as the bulky man behind her shoved her face-first into the pillow. "Mmmph!"

She tried to pull herself free, but her arms were seized and pulled back. Her vision was obscured by her long locks sticking to her sweat-coated cheeks. She struggled in her elbow-length gloves, but couldn't manage to wrest free.

The bra straining against her bust threatened to break against her hard nipples. Her hips bucked and thrashed against the fat shaft sawing and stretching her gushing folds and bristling her untouched pubes. Sweat poured down her beautiful bronze skin, flying off her bouncing breasts.

Ingrene bit her lip to mask her moans. Her concern for her cherished lady melted away as she was forced to confront her own pleasure. As a mother, she was no stranger to sex, but it had been so long. So very, _very,_ long indeed. '_I...I think he might be bigger than Gorli-_'"_Eep_!"

Her thoughts of her lost husband were dashed as she was pulled back by her arms. Her mystery suitor forced her straight up, back arched and tits outstretched. His grip laxed on her arms only long enough to slip under her armpits and loop around to lock against her nape.

Ingrene clenched her teeth as she tried to focus on something - anything, beyond the euphoria in this harsh new position. Thanks to her training, it didn't hurt too much. But it was just so _strange _and unlike anything she'd had before. '_Why? Why would Lady Louise a-agree to this? Why did _I _agree to this?'_

She wouldn't have done this if not for Lady Louise's guidance and counsel. She insisted this was just like 'those times' in the Order, but with less baggage attached since the men were all incognito. All Ingrene had to do was wear the racy, poor excuse for clothing, and simply enjoy the experience.

As she was pinned back, arms overhead and hands clasped together, her only thoughts weren't on how miserable this was - on the contrary, she truly was enjoying herself, just like Lady Louise wanted her to. But despite her flushed cheeks and low, muted grunts, there was unease in Ingrene's heart. Perhaps there was something more to the seemingly perfect marriage of Lord Pent and Lady Louise.

Perhaps it was simply none of her business.

"F-Fuck! S-Slow do-ooooowhooo~"

Ingrene's protests melted as her suitor pulled her up and nipped her nape. Gooseflesh blossomed over her skin and brushed against her. Hot breath blasted across her shoulder as he slowly trailed up to her tender ear.

"Aah~"

The mother bristled at the teeth on her lobe and the tongue trailing behind her ear. She stretched back into his chiseled, broad chest. Her suitor rolled against her ass, letting his cock throb in her tight snatch.

"I...I-I..Hmmm~"

Their focus shifted from the churning loins to the tender ministrations above.

His rapid thrusts slowed to methodic undulations. Her breasts stilled as they ground together in a shockingly tender trance. He released her arms.

She reached back and cupped around his neck.

Ingrene settled into the well-sculpted body of her mysterious lover. She felt him flick her frayed bra aside, exposing her nipples for his fingers. Her shoulders shifted to give him full access to her tits.

'_Gods above - he feels so...so good~'_ she quietly mused. The mother mewled, eyes nearly closed as she glanced down at the fingers roving her caramel chest.

A flesh tone that her muscular suitor matched.

"Like this?"

Nagi hesitantly piled her big, bare tits over the massive cock. The sides of her babydoll clung to her hips - the only part of her uniform that remained sans hat and choker.

Across from her, the Divine Dragon herself followed suit - laying her sacred mountains beneath her less buxom incarnation. She was far more composed, lacking only the decorative belt around her waist whilst the rest of her attire was intact. She smiled and nodded. "Just like that, well done Nagi."

Nagi withered in the face of her progenitor's approval, but offered a thin smile of gratitude regardless. Naga turned to address the somewhat portly man sandwiched between their tits. "Now sir - how do you like this?"

Naga grabbed her tits and pulled down, forcing her supple breast-flesh against his throbbing cock. Nagi followed suit, trailing behind her progenitor until the latter stopped at his shaft. Their boobs touched, sending shivers up both dragon's backs.

Since she was new to all this, Naga, of course, took the lead. The Divine Dragon King drew upon millennia of knowledge in the service of this one lucky man - this portly noble who'd brokered entry into the forbidden fields and arrived at the hall of the _Freyjabuager._ The same breasts that had serviced entire barracks in a single night were now wrapped around his shockingly potent prick.

Her tongue uncoiled, revealing a length unheard of among mortals. Naga leaned over Nagi's stroking tits and attacked the throbbing cockhead with her serpentine whip. The pointed tip flicked and prodded his crown, distilling holy spit upon his loins. Nagi was content to merely focus on her breaststrokes, at least for now.

Unlike Naga, Nagi had far fewer accolades to her name - none in fact. What her progenitor could boast, she could merely dream of. Her time here at Askr was brief and recent, and save some fleeting nights she had scarcely laid with a man. But that would change tonight. Naga would make sure of it.

Naga's tongue coiled around his glans, keeping it rooted in place as she leaned in with puckered lips. Nagi cocked her head, fascinated by the surreal sight of the Divine herself slurping and suckling a mortal. She felt Naga's tits fall away beneath hers, letting Nagi stroke down to the base and leaving the top of the shaft free for her progenitor's whimsy.

The Dragon King smirked at her incarnation's fealty and dived down to gobble their suitor's cock. Her cheeks billowed out as she pushed him deep into her moist, hot mouth and straight down her waiting throat. Naga's nostrils flared for a last gulp of breath before her gullet was sealed as tight as her lips.

_Glrk Glrk Gllrrrrk~_

Nagi was enraptured at the elder dragon's lascivious display. She watched Naga's neck bulging as she deftly took the cock down to his crotch. The jet-black choker strained against the massive lump, threatening to pop.

'_Pwah!'_

Naga pulled back, letting the spit webs break as the duo's breasts' took over again, with Naga on top and Nagi taking the bottom. She wiped her lip clean with her long tongue before turning to address their suitor.

"You're a very lucky man you know," Naga cooed. Her ethereal voice carried through the smoky den. Soft words that echoed like thunder in his enraptured ears. "I'll bet this isn't at all what you expected when you chose the 'stone' couplet, hmm?"

He swiftly shook his head, grinning beneath his false beard. Tarryness had forced him to arrive late, and there were few lovely ladies still available. With reluctance his choice came down to the Stone Couplet offer, or see how long he could endure in the gloryhole hall. He chose the stones, and found something more precious - more divine, than even the greatest diamonds.

Naga's tongue dived down between the space of their breasts, slithering up the potent prick from base to tip. "Mmm, you like this, don't you human? Getting to fuck the tits of the Divine Dragon herself?"

Nagi blistered at such profane words and tried to object. "Mo-N-Naga, that's crass."

Naga shook her head and sagely, cooly explained. "Even the divine must let their radiance falter if only for a single moment, my dear Nagi."

"Now enough postulations - we have a guest to entertain. Like we talked about?"

Nagi cocked her head in confusion before she recalled what her progenitor was speaking of. "Oh right."

The two manakete's paused, much to their man's distaste. Yet they offered him a pair of smiles to placate him. On will, the two dragons' chests started to weep succulent milk. Their shared suitor gaped at the sight.

The duo resumed their work, forgoing the original stacked method in favor of squishing their breasts together. Milk smeared between their flesh and onto the rock-hard cock trapped between divine peaks.

Naga reached forward, past his thrashing cockhead, and latched onto Nagi's nipple. The Divine king suckled like a hatchling on her incarnation's chest. Nagi arched back and whimpered, "N-Nagaaa~"

Her progenitor let go of her teat, smiling lips stained in milk. Her long tongue scooped up the remnants as she leaned back. "You taste splendid, Nagi."

Naga pulled up her own tit, offering it to Nagi. her incarnation repeated the same process, albeit more timidly. The man between them resisted the urge to explode all over Nagi's outstretched neck as she drank deep of Naga's bosom.

Nagi pulled away with a glazed, yet warm expression. "And you Naga...I, I cannot explain it," she reluctantly admitted.

Naga drank more- filling her cheeks with manakete milk, before depositing the hot, creamy treat atop his cock. As it seeps down into their bosom crack, the duo felt his basting dick shudder.

"Oh, are you so near already?" Naga mused. "Nagi, halt - its time we present ourselves."

Nagi paused mid-stroke. "Oh...yes, of course."

The two slipped away from each other and onto the floor. The rotund man struggled up to aim at the kneeling dragons. His fat fist took over where their breasts and tongue had lingered mere moments before.

Naga reached behind Nagi's head and held the other manakete's head up. "Mouth open, Nagi - just sit back and take it~"


	4. The Gloryhole Hall

"Whoa, Oliva - you finished him off fast!"

Lissa's appraisal would've caused the dancer to stutter, if she wasn't currently occupied trying to swallow a fat, sticky load of cum. Her fingers dug into wall as she leaned in to force the cock back to her throat and limit how much would fill her mouth.

Olivia wore the 'dancer's attire in a verdant shade of green - a match to the many green ribbons in her ponytail, and a fine clash with her pink hair. Her breasts were unbound and bounced free as she struggled to guzzle spunk. Dried cum glazed over her titflesh.

The princess gazed at the struggling dancer with curiosity. Her free hand played with the red ribbons in her hair - a sharp contrast to the green ones coiled around Olivia's pink locks. The knight beside her rebuked Lissa's lethargy.

"Better stop talking and start working, Lissa- you've got some catching up to do," Cordelia smirked as she cleaned her lips. The recently-serviced cock before her slinked away, back through the hole around her mouth. Lissa bit back a growl, still pumping off a dick in her hand as she eyed the prodigious, perverse knight.

Cordelia's uniform was fully intact, but she had a slight variation to her usual appearance. Instead of flowing back, her red hair was now tied in a loose bun and draped across her shoulder. The better to grab her white ribbons and deftly tie the depleted cocks with before shooting them back through the hole.

"Oh hush, Cordelia - I've got plenty of time," Lissa insisted.

"Time yes. Supply, not so much. Focus on what you've got now, my lady," Cordelia suggested. As she spoke, a thick shaft poked through the hole beside her and prodded her chin. Her attention divested back to her new task, but only a single lick passed from base to shaft before Cordelia offered one parting shot, "Such as the one about to go off in your hand."

"Huh?!"

Lissa yelped before slamming her head down on the dick throbbing between her fingers. A scant second later, her mouth was filled with hot, syrupy cum. Olivia and Lissa struggled against their heaping helpings of seed, whilst Cordelia calmly prepared herself for the next round.

The three Shepherds were in the gloryhole hall - a nicely furnished narrow room, with cushions on the carpeted floor. The wall before them had evenly-spaced holes, just shy of a standing man's waist. The intent of which was quite obvious, thanks to the myriad of manhoods sticking through from the adjacent room.

The contest was simple. Each girl's 'station' had three holes within reach - enough to pleasure one with their mouth and two with their hands. So long as she latched on and sucked him dry before he shot off, it would count as a point, denoted by a ribbon tied around the freshly-serviced suitor's shaft.

Suck them off, wrap them up - whoever had the most points at the bell, won.

Lissa's throat coaxed down all the cum she could muster, letting it sink into her stomach and join the other few loads. Thanks to some _arrangements _, she'd been the last to arrive, a whole twenty minutes late in fact. If she wanted any hope of winning their little suck-off, she'd have to work fast, yet clean. So as soon as she felt him slowing down, she pulled back and let him go with a loud, wet _pop. _

_Spurt. _

"Wah!"

Cordelia glanced over from the dick she was stroking off at Lissa's cry. She eyed her exalted lady and the streak of seed now arching across her face. "Close one, princess Lissa - it wouldn't do for you to be wasting points already."

Olivia finished wrapping her own suitor with a hastily done bow before she finally spoke up, still drooling a bit of spunk. "D-Don't be so mean, Cordelia."

Cordelia glanced up from the nuts she was bathing in spit. Her gaze softened a bit, but she waited until the shaft before her was well lathered in spit before speaking back. "I merely jest - it's good to see you here, Lissa," she warmly smiled.

Lissa pulled at the long cum strand in her hair and flicked it aside before beaming to her fellow Shepherd. "Thanks Cordy - wouldn't miss it!" Lissa winked.

The trio settled into a comfortable silence as they focused on their work. Slurps and sucking filled the void of words. Three pairs of lips and six hands serviced nine holes and the myriad of cocks that would plop into view. Big, small, thin, thick, and every color of the rainbow between.

Each Shepherd had a unique technique that they would bring to bare in their carnal contest. Their quirks propelled their actions and informed their style, something that was helpfully printed out in the innocuous picture above their holes on the lad's side of the wall.

_The Knight - Ever-stalwart and eager to please. Let your orders come, and no matter what may, they will be done. _

Cordelia's focus was ironclad upon whatever shaft would stick out in front of her, like the thick, stout cock and meaty balls dangling by her nose. Her hands pressed against the wall as she leaned in to take him deep in her throat. The shaft still in her mouth was lavished and worshipped by her fluttering tongue. To this, her new offering, she would devote her all.

_Slluuuurp. Glrk. Glrk. Glrk. _

Her rhythm was distrubed as two more cocks popped into her hands, throbbing and eager. She bristled at the distraction, but opted to keep things slow and steady on them and keep her attention on the first cock.

_Knock knock. _

_"….uts" _

The knight's ear twitched as she faintly heard his request. With one last downward thrust into his crotch, she pulled her lips back up to the tip before spitting him out. Her head tipped low as she dived for his offered jewels dangling from the holes.

First one, then the other nut was plopped between her lips. Cordelia bathed the sperm urns until they shined with her spit. Her hands kept pumping and stroking the shafts on either side, varying between swirling her thumbs around the slit and lightly racking her nails between their nuts. But her focus was always forward- ever constant on the shaft prodding her upturned lips.

_The Dancer - finesse and grace that plays to the crowd. Her focus may wander, but her skill shan't falter. _

_'How did I wind up in this?' _

The dancer's thoughts swirled in her head as she bobbed across a vexingly thick cock. Her already-strained lips felt sore just suckling on the shaft, much less trying to coax it to the back of her mouth. Still, through her teary eyes she persisted - Sucking and slurping with her furious red cheeks.

Olivia had been blessed, or cursed, with a full wall of cocks to service. The shy-yet-skilled dancer struggled to balance between her hands and mouth, needing to leverage which dick got the most pleasure but trying to keep any from leaving her if they got bored.

The dick in her right hand twitched and pulled back. Olivia quickly seized the shaft before it left her grasp. She struggled to wrest herself off the thick dick in her mouth. A single, deep gasp of air was all she mustered before gobbling up the longer cock. Her fist reached for the glistening center cock and struggled to pump around his thick girth.

It was a hassle - far more than any complex dance routine. But somehow, between the muffled voices and her own raging needs, she comfortably settled into the role before her. Her keen reflexes meant she'd grab her suitors before they left her for good, and she'd make sure they had plenty of incentive to stay till the end.

_The Princess - Neither meek, nor delicate. Offer jewels and scepter, and receive blessings from her. _

_'Whoever wrote these is a poor bard,' _Lissa quietly grumbled. Her opinion of the epithet was left unspoken as she forced the cock down her waiting throat. Her hands were occupied with servicing the sole dick to her side as she blindly groped and grappled between cock and balls.

Unlike poor Olviia, Lissa was at liberty to go on her own pace. Despite her huge disadvantage compared to the others, she had far _far _more 'experience' in this sort of sorted affair, and that meant she could coax out her points at a much brisker face.

_'Pwah~' _

She pulled free, smacking her lips at the salty taste before leaning over to the other shaft. As her lips touched his glans, she adjusted her posture and gripped the first dick with one hand. Her other lingered as she bobbed down to capture him in her tight throat.

_'Hrk! Gllrk glrk gluuuurk!' _

Sloppy, loud, and exaggerated - but they got the results she desired. Back and forth, down into her throat and up to her puckered lips. Her tongue and humming brought the already throbbing cock clear over the edge - right on cue.

_'Salty - too salty.' _

She pulled off, already tying the bow and patting the prick away before she focused on her other cock. With both hands free, she was free to reach down and gently pinch his balls. _'Heh, let's see how much you're packing, big guy~' _

Her hopes were deflated as thick-yet-fleeting shots of cum fired down her throat. Lissa let go of the other dick with one hand and reached for a red tie in her hair. She pulled off as the last spurt graced her tongue, fingers already tying the ribbon to secure her point.

_'Mmm, not enough. Hope you've got plenty of potions buddy - you're gonna need it.' _

"H-Hey!"

The dancer's cry snapped the other two's attention towards her. Olivia had been so preoccupied with tying a neat bow on the finished cock that one of her patrons had slipped away. He hadn't gotten far. Just long enough to steal into the princess' recently vacated spot ahead of her next man. The crafty cutter struck without warning - slipping in her gaping mouth and thrust-pulling her head into the wall.

_Smack! _

Cordelia winced at the audible sound of lips smacking against the wood. Lissa's lips were frozen in a stunned 'O' as her throat was viciously abused right before her eyes. The knight's gaze narrowed as she motioned to pull her off. _'Hang this charade - I won't allow Lissa to be harmed. _

_"Aait!" _

She paused at Lissa's garbled protests. The princess glanced her way and struggled to shake her head as the pistoning prick pounded down her mouth-pussy. Lissa dug her fingers into the unoccupied holes for much-needed support.

The dastard kept pounding away, even over the protests of his fellow men. On her side, Cordelia and Olivia were reluctant to sit idly by, but any attempts to motion towards the imperiled princess were met with another garbled protest and a fierce glare.

Despite her efforst to hold on, it was clear that Lissa was being run ragged by the brutal, impromptu throat-fucking. Tears streamed down her sunken cheeks, mixing with drool dribbling down her chin. The hat bounced off her head and landed somewhere behind her plush rear. Her vision grew blurry as air became scarce in her screaming lungs

Then he came - hard.

Lissa's eyes widened as a tsunami of seed clogged her windpipe. It was thick, viscous even, and slithered down her gullet like molasses. Only two loads managed to go down her throat before she pulled away and forced him out of her aching jaw.

_Pwah! "W- _What the Fu-uugh?!"

Lissa's open mouth was instantly full of bubbling cum. Her eyes flinched shut, lest she suffer a grievous blow to her much-needed vision. The princess was blind now - unable to perceive the scope of the assault on her royal face.

Olivia's hand flew to her mouth, letting the spent cock slip through her fingers. Even Cordelia pulled off her suitor's dick, her cheeks bulging with cum. Seed dribbled out of the knight's tight lips as she gawked at the sight before her.

Lissa heaved needy gulps of air, not caring as her face was utterly covered in some stranger's bastards. Her body wasn't safe either, as the backsplash seeped down into her lascivious uniform until it was more white than red. She didn't even know how long he was going, only that eventually the hot lashings finally stopped across her face.

"O-Oh my," Olivia mouthed.

Lissa reached for her pigtails and groped for a lone red ribbon to pull off. She blindly wrapped a bow around the cock, tying it tight enough to make the suitor audibly grunt in discomfort. "Serves you right," she growled, at least loud enough that he'd likely hear.

The princess shooed him away with a sharp flick against his glans. Lissa let him pull out as she tried to flick her eyes clear behind her new mask. She tried to speak, but a cum bubble popped between her lips.

"_ Pah... _Sho, Cohrdee?"

The Knight mulled her decision, still pumping off the cock in her hands. Eventually she reached for the opposite wall and the group of towels hanging there. A large, clean one was tossed in Lissa's face. "...I'll say it counts," Cordelia conceded

Lissa rolled her eyes but took the point, and towel, regardless. She struggled to clear her face as much as she could muster, until the rag was utterly soaked in seed. A nice pitcher of water took care of the mess still hanging in her mouth as well.

The princess looked down at her ruined uniform and sighed. While the other two resumed their sucking, Lissa wasted time by peeling off her already-ruined babydoll. It left her shivering in the slight chill, clad in only her gloves, boots, belt, and panties.

"I'll grab the spare before I leave," she quietly declared before turning to the new shaft poking out in front of her. _'Hoo boy, here we go again.' _


	5. Rooms 5, 6, and 7

"_Mmmph! M-Mph!"_

Lachesis winced at the thick cock pumping in and out of her ass. Her uniform was disheveled, but mostly intact save her accosted hat, belt, and panties. Pudgy fists on her babydoll-covered hips kept her grinding against the bulky man leering down at her. Her own defiant eyes were partially masked by her disheveled hair.

Nordion's princess' growls were muffled by the wadded hat shoved in her mouth and held fast by her own belt wrapped around her head. Her wrists struggled against her tightly bound panties. All she could do was squirm and kick against the man's thighs with her heeled boots as he pulled her down on his fat fuckstick.

She couldn't do anything, couldn't say anything. Her attempts to snarl only gave her a taste of the fuzzy cap. Struggling against her underwear only left her wrists chafed. Kicking wasn't gonna do a thing either, even with her heels. All she could manage was to scowl behind her gag and glare with pure, unbridaled contempt.

Who he was behind the beard was no concern of her - she knew who he wasn't, and that was enough for her. Not even some well-defined muscles on his arms would offset the hideous gut or the clearly rotund face. He could've been Bauldr reborn, and she'd still be repulsed.

It wasn't _him._

He grew tired of her smoldering gaze and shoved her down until his balls smacked against her asscheeks. The resounding _clap_ rung in Lachesis' ears. He stole a chance and shifted his posture - wrapping his bulky arm against her back as his other fat fist coiled over her tight choker.

"_Ngh?!"_

Lachesis shocked chokes were cut off as the man physically accosted her, using his grip on her back and neck to drag her ass along his dick. Her legs coiled around his back in a reflexive attempt to stop him. It only managed to slow him down, but enough so that he couldn't freely thrust into her tight ass.

The man's fingers flexed around her throat threateningly, but Lachesis' legs wouldn't budge. His attempts to thrust back were increasingly impeded by her locked ankles until he finally growled behind his fake beard. "Cheeky little brat...I think you need a lie down."

Lachesis resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the impotent taunt. At least she presumed it impotent until he walk-fucked her back over to the bed and pushed them both down on the soft mattress. Her back hit the sheets before he slammed into chest-first into her stomach and tore the breath from her lungs.

The man smirked and began thrusting at an even faster pace. His fat cock slammed down on her ass in a mockery of the breeder's press. Her leg-lock proved to be her undoing as her hips were kept pinned up against his down-pounding pelvis.

_Erk. Erk. Erk. Erk. Erk._

The reinforced bed struggled against their thrusts. Lachesis' toes curled in her boots as her body rattled under the heavy assault. Sparks of euphoria sent her spine into the air and kept her wrists beneath her. Her arms flailed and flexed to break out of her bonds to no avail.

Lachesis snarled through her teeth. If she had her hands free she'd strangle him. She'd curse her head off and bite the hand on her throat. She'd stomp down until he was a pulp.

She would be if it weren't for the gag

"_Phuck dis! P-Phuccccccck!"_

The proud princess spewed coarse, but muffled through her hat. She struggled and thrashed, pulling a tantrum that would make a spoiled child gawk. Her act was _nearly_ perfect.

"Phuuuuuck~"

The mess seeping around his sloppy cock and down between her legs told a different story.

* * *

"S-Slow down~"

Ethlyn's protests went unheeded as the duo kept dicking her holes with wild abandon. Her gasps of pain clashed against mewls of pleasure as the two pistoned in and out of her ass and pussy in alternating strokes. Her words were betrayed by her undulating hips as she ground back and forth against two equally equipped cocks.

The mother clenched tighter against the two - her arms against the neck behind her, her legs against the waist in front. Bare, perky nipples rolled and scraped against his broad chest as she bucked between them. Despite her mask of lust and sexual stupor, there was a coup of concern fighting in her haggard mind.

This wasn't anything she'd ever dared to think of - her full devotion had always been for Quan. she was a loyal wife and queen, up to her dying breath. The thought of laying with another man was far from her mind. And yet she found herself there - deep in the dark woods in an opulent manor that recognized no boundaries of nation or matrimony.

"Ahhh!"

Ethlyn's gasp rang clear in the room as her tits were manhandled and fondled by roguish hands. She lurched back into the chest of the man in her butt, giving him more room to roll and tweak her nipples. Her holes clenched tighter under the ministrations.

The man in her crotch leaned in and planted his lips against her bare, supple neck. He actually stopped thrusting in favor of focusing on his teasing. Ethyln's breath hitched as she felt his wet tongue flicking against her throat. The scratchy, fake beard brushed against her collar and even dropped into the valley of her perky breasts.

The assfucker wasn't as patient and sped up instead. Etlyhn's chin smacked against the man's cheek as she struggled between all the intense emotions. The tight stuffing in her ass, the throbbing in her crotch. The tough hands kneading her boobs like dough and the tongue lashing against her throat.

"EYAAAAAAAAAAH!"

But worst of them all was the guilt in her heart. The shame and regret as she screamed like a wanton whore, clutched tight between two strangers as they stuffed her holes with cum.

She shouldn't be here, in this tawdry house called the _Freyjabauger_. She should be in her own bed, with the man who had her heart. The man who she'd blessed with two wonderful children and had stood to the last with.

But Quan wasn't here. Neither was Lief, or even Sigurd. Not here in this hovel of sin, or in the radiant halls of _Folkhalla_.She was alone...save for _her._

The man in front pulled out of her messy, sloppy pussy. Ethyln's legs came undone as she collapsed forward. The man in her ass grabbed her shoulders to keep her from falling off his cock. Her nails dug into her knees as she gazed at the mess on the carpet at her feet. She wasn't alone - she had her sister-in-law.

That was her reason - her sole reason for accepting this tawdry invitation. The fact she had no fear of breeding or reprisal was small comfort. No - Ethyln was here because of her concerns for her kin by marriage.

At least that was the excuse she kept telling herself.

'_Deirdre...I hope you're well.'_

* * *

'_Ahooo!'_

Deirdre's sneeze was muffled by the cock in her throat, while her teeth were thankfully kept at bay by the O-ring keeping her lips apart. That didn't stop drool from escaping out of her mouth and dripping down onto the floor beneath her dangling form.

Deridre's room was a bit different than others - her door was always open, and she wasn't exactly a girl that was 'reserved'. For her, it was first come-first serve. And she made sure that all access was provided.

The queen of two kingdoms was naked spare her uniform's choker - the rest of her attire was strewn about her room. She forsook the bed in favor of a harness dangling in the middle of the room, keeping her arched forward as her bare breasts flopped with every thrust. Festive ribbons bound her, leaving her trussed up with her arms lashed behind her and her legs propped open.

Deirdre's toes curled as the cock in her ass erupted and filled her with hot, sticky bastards. Her exposed pussy dripped across the floor as a slury of cum and quim leaked out onto the carpet. A yank in her hair turned her attention back to the dick drilling her throat.

The queen couldn't do much save for running her tongue across the shaft. She couldn't even bob her head thanks to the ribbon bondage, but that scarcely mattered. Her tight throat was enough to coax out loads by the dozens, especially if her muted moans riled them to ruin. When she felt the spent shaft in her rump pull free, she mewled in disappointment at its absence.

"Shit!"

Deirdre's throat clogged as thick wads of spunk threatened to choke her. She swallowed as fast as she could, lest her already labored breaths falter into the deep lulls of darkness. She didn't know how long he went for, nor did she even recall what number he was. She'd lost count by now, but it simply wasn't enough.

He pulled out, letting her gasp down much-needed air. Cum spilled out of her open gag and glazed over her chin. Her tongue snaked out from the tight ring and gave him a lingering, parting lick. He chortled at the submissive display, gave her head a mocking tussle, and stepped away.

She glanced ahead, at the full-sized mirror in front of her. The disgraceful vision of her own defiled body wasn't her focus - it was the line of men waiting that stretched out of her open door. All wearing the same ridiculous beard and hat combo, with some proudly boasting colored ribbons on their dicks.

Deirdre tried to count, but simply couldn't muster the mental fortitude to reach beyond twenty. Her eyes lingered on each and every cock - hard and throbbing, pointing at her like pikes. The queen struggled to peer at the back, but it was too far away - out the door and around the corner of the hallway. She couldn't even see where it ended, or how far down the hall it went. It didn't matter to her though.

She shook her hips in invitation.

The impetus of this lascivious leanings remained a mystery to her. Mayhaps there was something in her tainted blood - something that yearned for destruction, yet evoked itself in distinct, unique ways. Instead of bringing ruin, she sought to lavish herself in it, and wear the signs of unsired children as a twisted badge of pride.

Or, perhaps it was something she'd repressed in one of her pasts. The Archive had instilled a visage of herself as a caring mother and a devoted queen. But beyond the radiant light, there was something twisted lurking within the mature matron. Something that yearned beyond devotion and love.

Freedom - that's what she truly wanted. Freedom from expectations or station. Freedom from the dark destiny that choked her and stripped her away until she was not but blood. Freedom from the burden of doing anything herself.

So she took them all - royal and commoner alike. Servants and squires, guards and guttersnipes. Wizened elders and impulsive brats - if they approached her this night, they would have her.

Happily.

Deirdre mewled in delight as another cock was pushed in her mouth until the red ribbon tickled her nose. the girth stretched the copious gag and her already relaxed throat. Behind her, an equally thick cock speared her pussy and made her womb full of sire slurry churn and slosh. Her eyes rolled back as she leaned in and simply let the night take her.

She wasn't in this state by decree or mandate.

Deirdre was here because she _wanted_ to be.


	6. Room 8

"Come on! Show her what you've got!"

Queen Henriette lowered her champagne flute as she cheered her man on - one of the dozen filling the bedroom. Even with the costumes and beards, she'd recognize the flaws and rippling muscles of her palace's elite shield anywhere. She didn't even care that they could see her supple body on brazen display from her chair nearby.

To their credit, they didn't even bristle at the sight of their queen in a whore's outfit as she glee fly bounced and rallied them on. "You've still got a ways to go - stuff her throat up!" she declared.

"Gar-Garuuurk~"

Loki's garbled protests were cut off as her throat was stuffed by a fist-sized dick. Her nails dug into the man's hips as he shoved his hairy crotch into her nose. Heavy balls smacked against her chin as she drooled around the thick dick. Spit dribbled down onto her too-tight uniform as she struggled and choked.

No one really knew if Loki had children, though she claimed she did. There also wasn't much cause to protest her interest either, especially given the other exceptions that had already been made. Still, she hadn't expected to be consigned to a shared room - a room she shared with the queen of Askr no less.

"No no - that' won't do! You two, make sure she remains occupied," Henriette ordered. The indicated duo nodded in reverence before storming forward and shoving their dicks into Loki's face. She was forced to let go of the man fucking her throat and grab the two cocks instead.

Loki was no stranger to sex - she'd been galavanting her way through numerous bedrooms in the Order for some time now after all. Sometimes under guise, others in the flesh. It really depended on her fancy and desire. The duplicity was rarely ever exposed however, which of course left her with more mirth and humor to revel in.

But tonight there were no tricks - she was there, stripped in a too-tight uniform and with a fat cock in her throat. Ordinarily the dozen or so other men would make her more than a little excited, but a certain mirthful queen spoiled that for a simple reason.

Loki wasn't in charge - Henriette was.

So here she was - on her knees in the uniform, with her hands and lips occupied by three big cocks. Not a new occurrence, but the lack of power was a vexing complication for her.

Henriette watched the trickster with an impassive gaze as Loki pumped and sucked off three of her best. She finally rose to her feet, letting her stilettos clack against the wooden boards. Her guards' gazes broke from the trickster as they watched their queen strut towards her prey.

_Clack. Clack Clack._

Long, full thighs stomping forward. Heart-shaped asscheeks clapping and rippling behind her. Breasts bouncing in her barely-held bra. Hips rolling with every step. Queen Henriette had the poise and step of royalty, mixed with the walk of an utter harlot. She came up behind Loki and leaned in the twisted tactician's ear. "You know, _witch_...you may have the Order placated, but I'm not so easily convinced of your fealty."

_Glrk!_

Loki choked on the dick in her throat as the queen seized her breasts. Henriette handled the trickster's tits with flippant disregard for Loki's wellbeing. Her chilly voice took a somewhat mournful tone as she wistfully sighed. "I'd planned to have you brought before my lord to prove your worth, but alas. I only have the dear commander's vow that you won't turn on my kingdom."

"Turn on my son."

Loki's eyes widened at that. Henriette saw it immediately and laughed a mocking guffaw. "Oh, do you think I didn't know? You - the mistress of chaos and mischief? Oh, ho ho!"

The queen busied herself with Loki's tits while the trickster was forced down a thick dick. The men at her sides pushed in until her palms were pinned between her billowed cheeks and their hard cocks. Loki's eyes darted back and forth between the crotch pushing on her nose and the lecturing woman behind her.

"I care not who you fraternize with, witch - lay with every hero in the Order if you whim. But I will not tolerate your games against our honored guests - the royal family of Nifl, the sisters of Muspell - certainly not that poor darling from Hel, and most importantly of all-"

Henriette dug her fingers into the back of Loki's head, holding it in place before she hissed, "You will _not_ threaten my children."

_HRRRRK!_

Loki's face was shoved into the guard's crotch until her nose was buried in pubes. Spit dribbled out of her lips and onto her heaving breasts. She couldn't push back against the queen's shocking grip, and she couldn't hope to gain control when the threat of passing out was licking on the edges of her vision. Her choker snapped as the bulge rippled against her throat.

Henriette heard the choker break and grinned in triumph. "Were Gustav here, we would be assured your loyalty. But fate is cruel indeed. You'll have to settle with the Crownguard - the fittest, finest men that Askr has ever seen."

As if on cue, the man in Loki's mouth began to thrust at a rapid pace. The trickster's tight throat managed to coax out his orgasm in swift order. Her nails raking over the other cocks brought the left man to climax as well. Cum blasted down her gullet and over half her face, making her wince to protect her eye.

Henriette let go of Loki's head, lightly rubbing her thumb through the hot ropes of spunk staining the trickster's hair. The queen brought her messy thumb to her lips, marveling the sticky string before plopping her digit in her mouth. The salty treat drizzled on her tongue before she released it with a wet pop. "Mmm, as delicious as ever. You should be honored, witch."

Loki struggled to swallow fistful wads of spunk. Her bare throat bristled as hot seed poured down to her stomach. The rest of the cum splashed out of her tight lips and formed sticky webs between her face and the man's crotch.

The Queen waited until both her men were done before bidding them away. Loki's head lulled back as she was finally freed of the thick prick impaling her mouth. A parting shot of cum filled her cheeks before the dick plopped out. "Well, Loki?"

The trickster turned to her...and spat in the queen's face. "_Pah!_...I've seen bigger," she smirked.

Henriette didn't even flinch, preferring to simply wipe her face clean. Her guards were less composed and swiftly pinned down Loki. Henriette eyed the thick cum between her fingers before flicking it away. "All holes men - and don't let up."

Henriette left Loki with a parting, mocking, and messy pat on the head before her men converged on the trickster. Loki's snarling lips were plugged with another prick as the other men worked themselves into position around her. Her hands, her breasts, her pussy, and ass - even her feet were claimed before someone managed to force a second dick in her mouth. "_Hr-glrk! Glrk1 Glrrrrk~!"_

The queen settled back in her chair, watching the proceedings with a thin smile. She noticed one of the earlier men still jerking off near Loki's body and cleared her throat. "Oh, you're nearly finished? Well, don't let it go to waste."

He perked up and scrambled towards her. Henriette giggled before offering him her empty champagne glass. He took the flute and aimed his cock before pumping to release.

"Guhh….ahhh~"

Henriette watched with keen eyes as thick, syrupy ropes of cum churning and sloshed in the glass her eyes were captivated at how it swelled and bubbled, like milky waves on glass rocks. The flute filled in swift order, causing sticky strings to fling out and cling to the outside of the glass.

She waited for him to finish before accepting the now-full glass back. Henriette eyed the bubbling seed, marveling at the milky essences sloshing in her flute. She felt the warm, sticky strings sliding down the edges and between her fingers, but paid it nary a mind. "Mmm, that's quite the mouthful. You honor your queen," Henriette nodded in approval.

Her eyes traced down to the slightly limp cock. It was a sight she'd oft seen of her crownguard as they filled her cup with the nourishment she desired, pumped from their potent cocks. She'd never partaken in the source herself, but she had always had the pleasure of their salty elixir.

And this helping would be no exception.

He watched as the queen tipped her head back and poured the cum down her lips. Her cheeks billowed out as she stuffed as much seed in her mouth as she could manage before letting it slide down her throat. The warm, salty taste sent a delightful shiver down her spine and a curl in her sticky fingers.

Her loyal guard watched his queen in awe. The way her head tilted back as she drank his seed. Her throat lightly bulging through her choker as she swallowed thick wads of cum. The not so subtle spot of arousal forming against her panties.

Henriette let as much slide down as she could muster before she had to seek it out herself. Out came her tongue to attack and scrape against the inside of the flute. She scooped up cum to drag back to her greedy mouth. Her tongue reached halfway into the glass as she meticulously yet sloppily slurped down as much spunk as she could manage.

At last, the queen pulled away. Webs of cum rippled between her moist lips and the fogged-over glass. Henriette's tongue flicked and swirled around her mouth to break these syrupy bonds. She cherished the last remnant on her tongue before letting it slide down to her waiting gullet. "Aaaah - vigorous as ever. You'll make some lucky lass quite happy in the future, my loyal guard."

She dipped a finger in - a most uncouth and ignoble act to perform. But Henriette - ever the visage of regality and grace, made the lascivious act of scooping up cum look so benign. She plopped her fingers in her mouth to slurp down her final treat before dismissing him with a smile and a wave. "Well, off you go - make sure she has one _hel_ of a time."

He nodded, turning to leave. Henriette glanced down and gasped out, "Oh wait!"

The guard froze at his queen's order. He heard her rise, though didn't think to look back to meet her gaze. He heard the soft 'clacks' of her heels as she strolled across the wooden floor. And then...he felt her bare finger tracing up his cock.

Henriette took the leftover dollop of cum and plopped it in her mouth. The taste was mixed with musk and sweat - adding a new, delightful tinge to her favorite. She smacked her lips in delight before cooing, "That's better. Enjoy, my dear~"

The queen settled back in her chair and enjoyed the show - twelve of her finest against the biggest bitch in all the known kingdoms. '_Consider this your formal welcome to Askr.'_ she mused, swilling her messy glass as she spectated with delight.

She watched her men pump and fuck load after sticky load into the squirming witch. Every hole, every inch of her body - was painted in sticky white. When one man finished, another took his place in marking and manhandling the disgraced trickster. Soon every man had managed to fuck her at least twice.

All but one.

Henriette looked at the stoic, imposing man who proudly boasted a white ribbon around his cock. She only needed to look at the long axe scar peeking out from behind his overly large fake beard to know exactly who it was standing with arms crossed as his men fucked their prize. Henriette set her flute down and cleared her throat.

"_Ahem!_ Captain, come here."

He stiffened to attention at her call. Without hesitating, the captain marched to his queen and swiftly bent to a knee in sworn fealty. Loki watched the act and rolled her eyes before her view was absconded by the pack of men.

His queen appraised him, eyeing his well kept form."Mmmm, you've taken such good care of my kingdom, my family...I think its time someone took care of _you_ in return~"

Henriette rose from her chair - her throne, and relinquished it unto him. The captain cautiously sat down, silent and awaiting his queen's next move. She stepped behind him as her nails lightly traced over his body. "I used to offer these to Gustav...perhaps you'd like one too?"

The queen's hands roamed up to his shoulders as she began to massage him. The guard bit back a shocked choke before utterly melting under her touch. "g-guh…"

Henriette heard his guttural grunt and smiled through her work. She rolled out the large, bulging knots under his shoulders, letting him relax for the first time in what must be years. Her fingers rolled down his shoulders to his biceps, letting her briefly admire how wide they were. "Look at these - I can scarcely close my hands around them. Your wife is quite lucky indeed~" she giggled.

The Captain scarcely heard her, nor did he acknowledged as she pivoted around his side. She offered him a kind smile and tracked circles down his thigh to his knee. Her other hand repeated the action of massaging him in anticipation.

The queen bowed low, settling into place between his knees as her royal lips finally parted to welcome her loyal captain's cock.


	7. Back in the Lounge

"Mmph mmmph~"

Azura's hips rolled back, sucking down the thick dick splitting her pussy. Her lips stayed locked down on the cock pistoning in her mouth. The uncoiled ribbons clung to her sweaty skin. Drool and pussy juice dribbled down into little puddles beneath her as her nails and knees dug into the comfy, strewn-out towels below.

The gloryhole hall was vacant now after the contest had ended. Holes once plugged with cocks now lay empty and peeked into the equally dormant woman's side. A lopsided crown had been sloppily fixed atop the winner's portrait.

But Azura didn't focus on that - she wanted to finally unwind and have fun like the others, and she intended to make up for lost time at a double pace. '_Okay - just like Mikoto showed me.'_

The nohrian princess shoved her face forward until the cock tip pushed down her throat. Her breathing hitched as she cut off her air supply, but she was determined to finish what she started.

The two men noticed her enthusiasm and sped up to match her pace. Thrusts behind her accelerated until her ass was rippling with every clap. His hands tightened on her hips for further support, digging into her sweaty skin.

The man in her throat grabbed her head and shoved it down on his crotch. Azura's eyes widened as the thick stench of musk threatened to overwhelm her. Her knees threatened to give out beneath her.

Her lovers must've noticed her dulled state and decided to do something about it. As one, they shifted their postures back and forth before rising to their feet. The dazed dancer was taken with them until her toes barely caressed the floor.

"_Mmmph?! Gu-Glah!"_

Azura chocked against the cock in her gullet as the two men shoved and stretched her between thier pistoning pricks. The man in the front reached down and pulled up her arms. Her head rose slightly until her forehead bumped against her stomach.

"_Raaaaaaaaaah!"_

Her ears twitched at the rancorous applause coming from the adjacent lounge. '_Sounds like they're doing a good job out there,' _the songstress mused of her fellow dancers.

_Glrrk Glrk Glrk Glrk_

"_Mmm~"_

* * *

Oliva ignored the jeers, the hollers. The weight of her tacky crown reading 'blowjob queen' wrapped around her festive cap, and focused on what she did best. Dance.

Ninian was the same, even as she shoved her bare, milky tits out for the crowd's enjoyment. Her shoulders weaved and twirled around the silver pole as she danced. Keeping a distinct act yet a matching pace and rhythm to her counterpart across the stage.

Azura had finally been able to leave the stage as her relief came - both of them in fact. She let them take the show in their capable hips as she gleefully guided two lucky men back into the now-vacant gloryhole hall. She left the reserved duo to dance with nary a wave behind her.

So Ninian and Olivia danced for the lounge and the crowds milling within. The jaunty, festive tunes pounded in their ears as the spun closer and closer to the center stage. Ninian reached the pole first and swiftly turned to press out her naked tits to the crowds. Her ass clapped against the silver rod

The two came together, keeping the pole between them. Olivia's hips rolled and undulated, pressing her crotch against the slick, cool surface. Ninian mirrored the rosette's actions, filling the gap between Olivia's thrusts with her own pelvic presses.

More and more men had arrived or were between their appointments and got the chance to enjoy the two nubile dancers grind and writhe against each other.

The two dancers came together, breasts squashed together between the silver pole. The manakete's milk smeared down on the feroxi dancer's breasts as the two came together in a faux-kiss.

"S-Sorry about my...um, milk," Ninian murmured. She reached for a ribbon hanging on Olivia's hips, playing with it with her nails.

Olivia squeaked, still rolling her hips against the bar in rhythm of the music. She reached around to grab the ribbon-belt around Ninian's waist. Her hushed whispers barely reached her fellow dancer's ears. "N-No - it's quite alright!"

Ninian pulled the ribbon, undoing it and the spiral strapped around Olivia's hip and down her thigh. The manakete's breath hitched as Olivia reached around and flicked the ribbon across her back. A shiver rattled up her spine as she glanced up at the shy dancer's crown. "Congrats on winning," Ninian smiled.

"T-Thanks," Olivia squeaked.

The two's silent conversation ended as the pulled away, returning to address the audience with their shapely bodies and evocative performances. The half-full lounge was filled with the cheers of their patrons. A few had brought some ladies down on their laps as they watched the show together. Such as the burly man in the back with a youthful looking lass grinding atop his naked lap.

"Well, look at them all having fun," the goddess chuckled. She leaned back into the broad, rock-hard abs behind her. Red and green ribbons lashed around her wrists pooled down his bare thighs as his nose was filled with her heavenly scented cyan hair.

Sothis didn't have the brothel's unform - she simply wore her envoy's garb instead. Her only addition was a cap stuffed atop her tiara - vibrant read fabric that clashed against her long, wild green hair. The attire was already risque enough to serve the purpose of enticement anyway, especially with her tight green thong under her short, frilled skirt.

She glanced down between her legs at the noticeable tent pushing up the front of her skirt. The cock itself was covered, but she could just make out a pair of full, plump nuts hanging off the chair. "Well, I guess I _have_ been good this year." she chirped before flipping her skirt up.

_Plap_

Sothis gawked at her gift - a dick thicker than her wrist and long enough to prod her belly button. The sight alone made her mouth water and her loins moisten. She eyed the trio of ribbons on his cock - red, green and white. "Hmph, all three? Isn't that cheating? Or did you wait for them to finish before aiming for the other two?"

He didn't say anything, keeping his mouth tight behind the tacky beard. Sothis sighed and bitterly grumbled. "Very well - keep your secrets. What matters now is _my _ fun~"

She reached down and grabbed his dick. Her small hands couldn't even close around the shaft, much less cover the length. "My word - how do you stand with such a deadly weapon?" she mused.

Sothis pushed her thong-clad pussy to the shaft. The heat wafting from his manhandle made her shudder in delight as she stroked the length with her smallclothes. Eventually, the lining on her thong snagged against his cock and was pushed aside. Her untamed muff made him bristle and hiss.

The goddess didn't pay any mind - to her it was all the same. Still, she did him the decency to stretch open her legs and give him full access to her pussy. She didn't say a thing more - her invitation was clear.

He grabbed her hips and dragged her up till she dangled over his cock. Sothis' toes curled in her shoes, anticipating the next move.

She should've feared it.

The goddess heaved, feeling a hot fist-sized dick puncture its way into her folds. Her tiny, taut body shuddered as she choked out, "T-Too much -toooo biiiiig!"

She reached up and grabbed her small tits through her top. Her little hips were completely covered by the man's large, strong fingers as he dragged her down his cock. Bare thighs bumped together - her soft, milky ones against his darker, muscular legs. Her wild green pubes stained as their juices splashed out of her twat.

She reached his lap...and then was pulled back up.

_Schlrrrp-pap! Schlrrrrrrrp...pap!_

A few men glanced back at the terrifying-looking faux-Envoy and the deceptively youthful-passing goddess struggling on his bare cock. Some felt their own arousal return and scampered off to seek more eager MILFs. The others averted thier eyes and focused on the intimate dancers on stage.

"Yes yes! Yeesss Y_-omph?!"_

Her high-pitched wail was cut off as he stuffed her hat in her mouth, followed by his palm slapping it in further. She bristled under his warm touch, pushing back against his wild, rugged chest. Her tiny feet struggled for a ground far beyond her grasp. Sothis' hips kept rolling and grinding down against the club in her quim. "_Huuk eee - huuuuuuuck~!"_

The goddess' eyes rolled back in her skull as she succumbed to a mind-melting orgasm. Her fingers digging into his arms were a minor hassle compared to the vice-grip in her man grit his teeth behind his beard, struggling to keep impaling her on his cock.

Alas, it was in vain. Between a tight, divine pussy and his overclocked cock, he didn't last anywhere near as long as his earlier conquests. So when he slammed down enough for his dick to bulge out of her stomach, it was the last straw.

He didn't just cum - he _exploded._

His loads were a pale shadow of his prior glory, but no less impactful. A handful of spurts were enough to stuff her womb with the pride of the sullied. Her stomach billowed out until she looked newly bred - ripe with child. He kept his cock plugged in her until it finally softened. The man pulled out, leaving a final mocking shot against her inner thighs.

Minutes, hours - days could've gone by to her. Eventually, Sothis' eyes blinked, finally returning her vision. She spat out her cap and sucked in deep, needy gulps of air. The goddess shook her head, sending her ribbons flying before she glanced down at the mess on her lap.

"Ooh my - so much came out."

She reached down and gingerly swirled her fingers in the puddles on his thighs. She brought her fingers up and tepidly tasted the thick jizz. Her face withered at the tart, rather unpleasant taste. "Hmph! You need to change your diet if you want me to guzzle down this slop."

Sothis glanced at the sin stains beneath them and snarked, "Well done - you've left quite a mess behind."

The man behind her bristled and growled, but was cut short as she shifted her hips in his grasp. The goddess brought his cock head down between her legs and pushed it against her tight, puckered rear. He glanced across her head at the impish smirk frozen on her sneering lips. "Ahh, no matter - you've another hole to plug up, don't you?"

He looked down with a snarl. Sothis smirked, grabbing her butt cheeks and pulling them open in invitation. That was all he needed to force his half-hard, still thick dick in her ass. The goddess took the backdoor intrusion with far more grace than her earlier mistakes in her twat. "Yesssss~ - s-start thrusting already."

The playful goddess bounced and grinded atop him, happily cooing and panting as the revelers watched the dance on stage. Lascivious moans and delighted shrieks filled the corridors of the bordello. The sultry cries echoed until long past the night and into the dawn of the new day.

The Day of the Envoy.


End file.
